Forever Faithful: A One-Shot Collection
by Ninja4theKing
Summary: Just as the title says! This is a collection of Christian Ninjago one-shots. It's also where I'll respond to reviews and answer your questions. I take requests! :)
**Forever Faithful: A One-Shot Collection**

 _What's up guys? :)_

 _As you probably figured out, I've been focusing on writing song-based one-shots. I think this style is pretty great, considering how much I love music. However, I don't upload very often, and the fact that they're one-shots makes it a bit tricky to respond to your reviews. One thing I really love about this site is being able to interact with cool people like you guys, and my current situation doesn't allow me to do that nearly as much or as easily as I'd like._

 _So, I figured out a way to solve my problems. The solution lies within this story. In fact, it is this story! Basically I decided to use this as an opportunity to write and upload more, interact with y'all, and let you know more about myself, if you'd like :)_

 _This is going to be a one-shot collection. I might do multiple parts to some, as well. My separate stories are generally based on songs, and I try to make them at least a thousand words, not including author's notes. These, on the other hand, will be shorter (around 500 words, more or less depending on what I come up with), and I'll take requests, too! Like my others, these will be Christian stories (of course!), but everyone is welcome to read regardless of their religion. I would love it so much if I could not only bring inspiration to my Christian readers, but also (hopefully!) influence others to become Christians as well. That is my purpose in life, after all :)_

 _So, yeah! Just let me know what you guys want me to write about. If it's based on a song, a movie, an idea you have... whatever! Just let me know and I might make it happen! :) I'll also use this as a way to respond to reviews from this story as well as my others, and I'd love to answer so questions you have about me!_

 _Feel free to leave your thoughts, opinions, and questions in a review. Just, don't bother telling me to keep my religion out of this. I've gotten one review like that, and it's pointless. I'm not going to hide what I believe. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Jesus gave His life for me. The least I can do is write stories that honor Him :) Also, it might seem like I have it all together, but that's not true. I'm not a perfect Christian, and I definitely have my issues. I am only human, after all. Thanks to Jesus, I don't have to be perfect. But I want to be better and hopefully my stories will help with that :)_

 _After that long author's note, here's a relatively short one-shot! Enjoy!_

 _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ninjago! (Of course)_

* * *

 **First Priority**

Lloyd stared at the ceiling. He smiled as he remembered how he used to despise having a bedtime when he was younger. Now, the chance to rest with nothing to do was basically his reward for all the hard work he put into training during the day. Even though he liked being able to get a full night's sleep more often than usual, thanks to the peace Ninjago was experiencing since the defeat of the Preeminent, he often stayed up late anyway. He loved just having nothing to do but play on his phone, until he got tired and listened to his favorite songs as he fell asleep.

During his busy life, he didn't have much time to himself. He eventually got used to it, but what really worried him was the fact that he didn't spend much time with God. He prayed on a daily basis - all the time, really. But he didn't read his Bible often, and his thoughts were crowded with training and other aspects of his crazy life, leaving an unfortunately small amount for what was really important.

He sighed as he listened to his music. This was pretty much the only time on a normal day that he really thought about God, and talked to Him about more than just what he wanted or what he was thankful for. _This isn't enough_ , the green ninja thought. _I've been so focused on what's going on in my life, I'm leaving out the One who_ gave _it to me!_ He paused his music and sat up. "Please, God," he prayed. "Please help me always to make you my first priority." He smiled. "And thanks for loving me even when I mess up." He picked up his phone. "Now, let's use this for something important!" He opened his Bible app (because, technology XD) and began reading.

* * *

 _Well, there's an incredibly short story for ya! I hope you liked it anyway. I definitely don't read the Bible as much as I should. So my challenge for you guys - and for myself - is to read it for at least ten minutes every day this week. Just something I came up with. I'm going to try and do this, and if you want to join me, please do! No pressure, though._

 _Life can get busy sometimes. I got to experience that over the past few days, and next school year might get crazy for me. But it's important that we're not too busy for God. He's in control of the whole world, yet He's never too busy for us. We're so important to Him. Pretty cool, right?_

 _Next chapter I'll respond to reviews from all of my stories. Please leave one if you'd like (suggestions for one-shots would be great, if you have any) Anyways, have an awesome week and check back for a new chapter within the next few days. Love you guys!_

 _Also, I'd like to give a shout out to TitaniumMasterOfAquaLightning! Thanks for putting me in your bio as your friend. You are so sweet and your reviews make me happy :)_

 _'Til next time!_

 _\- N4TK_

 _#GodsNotDead_

 _(P.S. Who's seen God's Not Dead 2 yet? I have 4 times… XD!)_


End file.
